When I'm Gone!
by Nomad Leonor
Summary: It's a few years after the war, Draco married Hermione, and had 2 daughters. Now as Draco sings, he realizes his mistakes...better than it sounds. Please read and Review. OneShot! Songfic. Rated T for language and violence!


**Ok…so I have been like TOTALLY, COMPLETELY, AND UNHEALTHALY, OBSSESSED with Eminem. So I took one of his songs and made into a fan fiction. Some of this stuff I took from his song, some from his life, others are just made up. I therefore, do not, nor claim to, own the stories plot, the song or anything else you find in here that doesn't seem to you as if I have made it up! Also please read the part that actually consists of the song, it adds to the story.**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Chaos (Le)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Key:**_

Things happening in the story

_song_

_**memories**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco stared at the crowd behind the curtain. He took a deep breath. After the war he had married Hermione Jane Granger. She had introduced him to a new life. To new music, one he wanted to master. One he knew he could master. Now that he had, he was showing the world, all of it.

No one knew him yet though. They thought they had him all figure out. He had no feelings, he was careless. He didn't love his wife or his daughters, Hailie and Lannie, all he cared about was his music. Draco rubbed his hand through his silken hair. So maybe his mistakes were what made people think that. He had done many mistakes. He was going to show the world he didn't want to make them. He was going to show them all.

He entered the stage. People were calm all waiting for him to start, once he did though, the crowd would go wild. It was always like that. He took a deep breath and put the mic. to his mouth. "Yeah, It's my life, In my own words I guess" he said sadly as the song began to play. Children were laughing in the background of the music. He opened his mouth and…

"_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd given arm for her?  
Not the expression, no, literally given arm for her?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armor  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?"_

Memories flashed through Draco's mind. **_"Daddy, please!" Halie whined to him._**

"_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing this song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself"_

_**Halie walked up to Draco he was in his bedroom writing this very song. **_

"**_Daddy look" she said. She was barely five years old. She showed Draco the drawing she had made for him. A little stick girl seemed to be holding hands with and taller version of a man. On top of the little stick person were the words _Halie. _On top of the bigger version were the words _Daddy! _Draco waved Halie off not even glancing up from his paper._**

"_Then turn right around on that song and tell her you love her_  
_And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her"  
_

"_**Draco no, you can't leave again. It's all you been doing leaving." Hermione shouted. She whished so bad to get through to him. Draco grabbed her arms, and shook her, the way he had seen his father do to his mother many times. **_

"_**I'm doing this for us" he roared back and threw her on the bed. He turned to the door, Halie was there watching wide eyed, tears running down her face.**_

"_That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
shady made me, but tonight shady's rock-a-by-baby",_

_**Draco could see himself watching Halie in her crib, she was so little, so fragile. He was afraid anything could just eat her up. He watch her rock as she fell silently to sleep.**_

"_And when i'm gone just carry on, don't mourn,  
rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
Just know that I'm lookin' down on you smilin,  
And I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain, just smile back!  
And when i'm gone just carry on, don't mourn,  
rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
Just know that I'm lookin' down on you smilin,  
And I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain, just smile back!"_

_**He looked out the window. Halie was swinging with her little sister. Hermione was no where in sight. He walked back to his room and began to write again.**_

"_I keep havin' this dream – I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing she keeps screamin'_

_She don't want me to sing, "You're makin mommy cry, why, why is mommy crying?","_

_**He looked at the crunched up figure on his bed. Hermione was crying again. He knew he was the object of her pain. But he had more important things to do. This was all for them, he reassured himself. He left Halie and Lannie to comfort their mother, despite the young girls ages.**_

"_Baby, Daddy ain't leavin' no more,  
"Daddy you're lying,  
You always say that, you always say this is the last time,  
but you ain't leavin' no more, Daddy you're mine!",_  
_She's piling boxes in front of the door tryin' to block it,  
"Daddy please daddy, don't leave daddy no, stop it!"_

_**Draco could see Halie, seven years old. She took all the boxes she could carry in the, Malfoy Manners huge attic. She piled them in front of the doors. **_

"_**NO Daddy, NO!" she would scream for him not leave.**_

"_Goes in the pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket, it's got a picture,  
"This'll keep you safe daddy, take it witcha.""_

Draco's fingers slipped into his pocket. He touched the silvery string in there. Halie's locket, he kept with him all the time. 

"_I look up, it's just me standin in the mirror, these ''fuckin'' walls must be talkin cuz man I can hear her.  
They're sayin you got one more chance to do right, and it's tonight,  
Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em 'fore its too late"  
_

_**Draco could see himself looking in the mirror. He couldn't recognize the monster that had become of him. He was turning into his father, "Damn", he would whisper into the night.**_

"_And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door it turns to a stage, they're gone  
And the spotlight is on and I'm singin…_  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on don't mourn,  
rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
Just know that I'm lookin' down on you smilin,  
And I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain, just smile back!  
And when i'm gone just carry on, don't mourn,  
rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
Just know that I'm lookin' down on you smilin,  
And I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain, just smile back!"_

Draco stared at the crowd intensively. They were jumping, going wild, listening, hanging on to his every last word. Why hadn't he hung on to his families words? Why was he still here?

"_Sixty thousand people, all jumpin' out their seat,  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet,  
I take a bow, "and thank you all for comin' out,"  
They're screamin so loud, I take one last look at the crowd,"_

Draco's insides turned the memories flashed back again. It was as if Halie was standing right there. He could swear it, but no she couldn't be. How was he supposed to get through this… 

"I _glance down, I don't believe what I'm seein',  
"Daddy it's me! Help mommy her wrists are bleedin'!",  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?!  
"I followed you daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin',  
You lied to me dad, and now you made mommy sad,  
And I bought you this coin,  
It says "number 1 dad", that's all I wanted,  
I just want to give you this coin,  
I get the point, fine, me and mommy are goin."_

Draco could feel the coin in his pocket as another memory flashed in his head._  
_

_**Draco looked at Hermione. She was wearing unusually long sleeves, for Hermione at least. Halie mouthed something to him, but he couldn't catch it. He knew what she meant though, why didn't he try to stop it? Lannie smiled at her father but then looked down and stayed quiet.**_

"_But baby wait-,  
"its too late dad, you made your choice. Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us,  
That's what they want,  
They want you Marshal, they keep,  
screamin your name, it's no wonder you can't go to sleep.  
Just take another, pill, yeah I bet you, you will,  
You rap about it. Yeah word, k-keep it real",_

_**Draco rubbed his eyes and took a bottle form his bathroom cabinet. He took a pill out and popped it into his mouth. He was blinked a few times, but stopped when he heard something stir. Halie and Lannie were at his bathroom door. Halie had a look on her face, she might have been seven, but she knew what he had done. **_

"**_I had a bad dream" Lannie whispered and Draco sighed._**

"_I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see,  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me,  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it,  
put it to my brain, scream 'Die Shady!' and pop it!  
The sky darkens, my life flashes,  
The plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes,"_

Draco realized the true words of his own song. How could he have been so stupid? He dropped the microphone the crowd stared at him. He didn't care he ran from the stage. He had to do something he couldn't loose them, they were all he had left. He apparated to his house immediately his song still ringing in his mind.

_That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin',  
There's birds singin', it's spring and  
Hailie's outside swingin',  
I walk right up to Hermione and kiss her, tell her I miss her,  
Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister, almost as if to say-,_

Draco did just as his song said. He ran to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione smiled, she knew she had him back. It was clear the lonely nights, she spent crying, the many things she did to stop the pain. They were gone, she had her Draco back.

Draco pushed Halie and Lannie on the swing in which they were on. He pretended that their feet had hit his face, playing with his daughters. He had missed that. His daughters smiled at him. This is where he belonged. His music it was for them, but he couldn't make music for them if he wasn't there. If he didn't know them. Draco stared at his daughters as they jumped off the swing and ran to hug him. Draco smiled at his daughters. Even when he was gone, they managed to grow up. But he wasn't gone anymore.

_When I'm gone, just carry on don't mourn,  
rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
Just know that I'm lookin' down on you smilin,  
And I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain, just smile back.  
And when i'm gone just carry on, don't mourn,  
rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
Just know that I'm lookin' down on you smilin,  
And I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain, just smile back!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was that I was a little bored and just decided this would really be a good story. Hope I was right, feel free to review. I would love that. Also I ONLY changed one word in this song, in which I changed Eminem's ex-wife's name from Kim, to Hermione, otherwise it wouldn't soot the story! So sorry about that!**

**Rock On,**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Chaos (Le)**


End file.
